In recent years, systems that enable monitoring of a large area by using videos captured by multiple cameras have been developed. For example, PTL 1 discloses a system for estimating, on the basis of the average time period required for moving objects to move between capturable areas of monitoring cameras, a time point at which the moving object is expected to reach a different capturable area.